School Troubles
by RandomHyuuga
Summary: At high school, life really sucks! With a stolen diary, abandoned friends, and creepy teachers, Hinata's high school life couldn't be worse. That is, until she meets a certain sandwich-giving someone. SasuHina. Rated T for Hidan's language.
1. Monday

Hinata groans as she is woken up by the sound of her ringtone, _You Belong With Me_. Half asleep, she puts her phone on speaker and listens to Kiba on the other end of the phone. "Hey, Hinata, are you still coming to my party this weekend?" asks an excited Kiba.

Hinata, thinking that Kiba was way happier than anybody should be at three in the morning, answers, "Um…yeah, I'll be there."

"Yes! This'll be great!" shouts her overjoyed friend.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Huh? Oh, sure! See you at school! Bye!"

"Bye, Kiba," Hinata says as she hangs up. She soon falls back to sleep. Her phone slips out of her hand and bounces under her bed, out of sight.

* * *

Hinata wakes up and slowly starts trudging down the stairs in her light blue pajamas with a bunch of white stars on the pants. She enters the kitchen and heads straight for the toaster. As she starts toasting a bagel, she glances towards the clock. It reads ten-thirty a.m. Hinata screams! School started two and a half hours ago! She scrambles through the house trying to find everything she needed for class that day.

Her family had already left the house three hours before she had woken up. Neji left for school, not even thinking about waking up his cousin/classmate and Hiashi and Hanabi went to the dentist without a second thought, leaving Hinata to the worst Monday in the history of Mondays.

* * *

Sasuke is sitting in class, daydreaming, when he notices that Hinata is missing. 'I guess since she is so quiet it took me three hours to realize that she is not here,' thinks Sasuke. He sighs and sinks lower into his chair, wishing for the day to be over with already. At that moment, Hinata bursts through the door dressed with her school uniform over her pajamas with her hair an absolute mess. Sasuke tries to hide a grin while the rest of the class is in hysterics. Hinata stands there looking confused until she notices her star pajama pants under her skirt. 'How did I forget to take off my pajamas this morning?' Hinata cries to herself.

"It is very nice of you to join us, Miss Hyuuga. You missed three of the four hours given for this test. You will have one hour to finish it, so sit down and begin," her teacher, Ms. Yuuhi, says as she hands Hinata a fifty page test. Hinata feels like crying as she takes her seat next to Sasuke.

Ms. Yuuhi has crimson red eyes and long black curly hair. She has, for a while now, been dating the lazy History teacher, Mr. Sarutobi. They are not married yet, even though they have been dating long enough for him to pop the question. He must really be _that_ lazy.

Sasuke looks at Hinata out of the corner of his eye and notices she is on the verge of tears. He watches her wipe her eyes and pretend to be okay for the rest of the class period. After the bell rings, Hinata is the first one out the door. Sasuke assumes that she ran to the bathroom to take off her pajamas, fix her hair, and cry. Sasuke is the last one out the door.

* * *

At lunch, Kiba is waiting for Hinata with the rest of their friends. "Hinata! I heard what happened in first hour! You were late for the test _and_ you were in your pajamas? Wow! That must have sucked!" Kiba says cheerfully. Hinata sighs and sits down.

"Ha-ha! That's Hinata for you! She is always trying to make other people feel better!" Naruto laughs.

'I wasn't trying to do that, though,' Hinata thinks, but decides not to say. She is about to open her backpack, only to remember that she forgot to pack a lunch. She sighs and sets her backpack on the floor. Shino notices that Hinata isn't eating.

"Hinata, where's your lunch?" asks Shino.

"Huh? Oh, I forgot to bring one," Hinata responds.

"Why don't you buy one?"

"Well, I'm hungry, but not enough to buy one of those rubbery crap lunches the school sells," Hinata says as she puts her head on the table and tries to go to sleep. Somebody comes and pokes her in the back. She turns around and sees Neji standing behind her.

"Um…I'm sorry for not waking you up. It's just that you looked so tired yesterday, so I asked Hiashi to wake you up before he left. Heh heh, I guess he didn't," Neji says sheepishly.

"That's okay, Neji-nii-san. It could've been worse," Hinata says with a weak smile.

"Really?" Neji asks.

"Well, no, not really, but thanks for apologizing," she says.

Neji soon leaves and Hinata sits for a while watching her friends eat their lunches without offering even a bite to their starving companion.

Hinata eventually gets up and leaves, not being able to stand her friends' eating any longer, and goes to her locker. When she finally reaches it, she finds it broken and emptied. Hinata sinks to the floor and begins sobbing. This just made this Monday the worst day of her life.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Hinata turns around and sees Sasuke standing behind her. He looks down at her and then notices her tears. The look on his face changes to panic and he starts acting nervous. Hinata wipes the tears out of her eyes. "S-sorry! I'm okay, I guess. It just isn't the best day that I've had before," she says as she glances at her locker.

Sasuke nods and looks around the hallway at the same time. He then stops and says, "Uh…I'm not good with…tears…from other people. So, uh, don't think I'm too weird, okay?" Hinata smiles and nods. Sasuke sighs and says, "You didn't eat lunch, right? My brother makes me a lunch every day, even though I don't eat them and he knows it. So, do you want it? It's peanut butter and jelly."

Hinata starts laughing and Sasuke starts getting nervous, thinking that he did something stupid. Hinata takes the sandwich and thanks Sasuke for it. Then they both walk in separate directions towards their next class. On her way to class, Hinata stuffs the sandwich in her mouth. On his way to class, Sasuke steals looks at the strange girl who ate his sandwich.


	2. Lessons from an Older Brother

"I just don't understand girls!" Sasuke groans to his older brother, Itachi. Itachi just rolls his eyes and continues typing his essay on the computer.

The two brothers were at the school library, finishing their homework due at the end of the day. Sasuke was confused about Hinata, so he went to ask his older brother, since he knew a lot about girl. A LOT! He had about twelve different girlfriends last semester.

"Will you help me, Nii-san? After all, you've had eleven girlfriends in one semester," Sasuke pleads.

Itachi sighs and prints off his essay. "Sasuke, I've had _twelve_ girlfriends and having that many in _one_ semester isn't necessarily a good thing," Itachi tries to explain. Sasuke starts to look upset, making Itachi feel guilty. Itachi spins his chair around to face Sasuke. "Look Sasuke, understanding women isn't that hard." Itachi sighs. "I guess I could help you if you want, but the information depends on the girl you are trying to figure out," Itachi says.

Sasuke's face changes to pure joy. "Really? Thank you, Nii-san! I owe you one," Sasuke says.

"I'll remember that…" Itachi mutters as he picks up his essay from the printer.

Sasuke stops dancing around and asks, "What did you say, Nii-san?"

"Oh, it wasn't really that important."

"Okay! Thanks again, Nii-san!"

"No problem."

The two brothers sit there for a few moments in silence. "Um…could you tell me now?" Sasuke asks.

Itachi looks up from his binder and says, "Well, I guess right now is an okay time." He closes his binder and puts it in his backpack. "Here," he says as he hands Sasuke a pencil and a notepad. "You'll want to take notes."

"Okay," Sasuke says as he takes the pencil and notepad. "Um…is there a lot of information?" he asks.

"No, not really, but you have to write down some of the important stuff."

"Okay! Teach me about women, Nii-san!" Sasuke says enthusiastically.

"Alright, alright, calm down. The first thing that you need to know is-Hey! Write this down!"

"Right!" Sasuke readies his pencil. Itachi begins his lesson on "unlocking the mystery that is a women's' mind".

**

* * *

**

NOTE: Sorry I made Sasuke act like an eight year old and that this chapter was really short. Hopefully I'll update it soon, I am very busy with stuff.


	3. Biology

Once at home, Hinata trudges back up the stairs to her room where she collapses on her bed and starts crying.

'Today was the worst! I came in late, looked like crap, forgot my lunch, had my locker broken into-' She suddenly stops, remembering her sandwich-giving savior. 'Sasuke…was pretty nice to me today.' Hinata sighs. She immediately sits up on her bed. 'Whoa! It just sounded like I was in love with him! I can't just fall in love with somebody who was nice to me _once_! What kind of girl would I be then! Besides, I don't love him, I love Naruto-kun!' She freezes. 'N-Naruto-kun? He…was sitting at my table today! I-I didn't notice!' She picks up a pencil while slightly frantic. 'It's okay. All I have to do is write it all down and then I'll calm down,' she told herself. She reaches into her backpack to get her diary.

Hinata starts having a panic attack as she looks in her backpack for her diary, only to remember that it was in her locker. 'Great, now someone has their filthy hands on my diary…Well, it's a good thing that I have the key-,' Hinata remembers that she left the key to her diary in her locker, too.

Neji was walking down the hall, when he heard a loud "GODDAMMIT!" come from Hinata's room. He almost had a heart attack after hearing Hinata use such language.

Neji walks up to her room and knocks. "Are you okay, Hinata-sama?" he asks through the door, but all he could hear were sobs and things being thrown across the room. "HINATA-SAMA!" Neji yells as he opens the door. He sees Hinata standing in the middle of her room with a lamp in her hand, ready to throw it. "Oh…I, uh, thought you were being assaulted," Neji says uncomfortably. He looks down at his feet as he says this.

Hinata stares at Neji, confused, and then says quietly, "Neji-nii-san, you interrupted my blood-thirsty rampage."

Neji just stares, open-mouthed, at Hinata for saying something so violent. 'Is this really how she acts when she isn't in front of her father?' Neji wonders. "Women don't go on blood-thirsty rampages," he says.

"Well, sometimes a girl has the right to!"

Neji was about to tell her off, but realizes that if he pisses her off too much, she could throw that lamp at him and make _him_ part of her blood-thirsty rampage. So, he rushes over to her and snatches the lamp from her hand. He sets it on the dresser and then asks, "What's wrong, Hinata?"

She sighs and sits on her bed. "Somebody stole my diary," she says.

Neji stares at her in shock. "You…have a diary?" he asks. "How come I haven't read it before?"

"Because you aren't supposed to read it!" she says while hitting him lightly and repeatedly.

"I was kidding! Calm down, already," Neji laughs. "You know, you don't hit very hard."

"Shut up! I threw my stuff across the room, didn't I?" she says annoyed. "Can we get back to my problem here, you know, with my diary?" she asks exasperated.

"Come on, you couldn't have written anything _too_ embarrassing," Neji says.

Hinata stops hitting him and looks down at the floor with a defeated look on her face.

"Oh my god, you did? Why do girls write a _book_ of all the things they don't want other people to know about! I'll never understand that," Neji says annoyed.

"Please, help me find it, Neji-nii-san," Hinata pleads. "I'll die if any of that stuff gets out!"

"Well…," Neji says. "I guess I could help you, but you have to do one thing for me."

"What is it?" Hinata asks.

"You have to let me read your diary after we find it."

Hinata kicks Neji out of her room and locks the door. "You suck!" She shouts through the door.

"Hinata wait! I was kidding! I'll help you!" Neji says.

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" Hinata yells.

Hiashi starts walking down the hall, towards Hinata's room, to see what is going on.

"Hinata, let me back in! I'm sorry!" Neji pleads.

"NO! That was uncalled for, Neji-nii-san! Go away!" Hinata yells back.

"What's going on here?" asks an extremely unhappy Hiashi.

"Um…hello uncle, how was your day?" Neji asks nervously. Hiashi spent the rest of the evening questioning Neji and making him swear to not approach or go near Hinata while she is alone. Neji, not really understanding what is going on, agrees.

* * *

The next day at school, Hinata tries to make sure to not get anybody angry at her, so that they wouldn't have a reason to tell anyone about the contents of her diary, if they had it.

Sasuke was not in first hour, Hinata noticed. 'I wonder where Sasuke is. He was so nice to me yesterday,' she kept thinking during the lecture. Sasuke _was_ in second hour, though.

Hinata walks into her Biology classroom and sits down at the table in the back of the room. In this class, you can choose your seats. Kiba and Shino soon fill up two of the three empty seats at her table. When the bell was only seconds away from ringing, Sasuke walks in with a bored expression on his face. Ignoring all of the admiring eyes and invitations to tables, he walks straight to the back of the class and plants himself in the seat right next to Hinata.

"Um…what do you think you're doing?" Kiba asks, very annoyed.

"Sitting," Sasuke responds bluntly.

"I know that, teme! I meant, why are you sitting _here_!"

Sasuke looks directly at Kiba with a bitter and chilling stare that sent shivers down his spine. Kiba keeps eye contact with him for only a few seconds before he has to look away, terrified of what lies beyond those cold-hearted eyes.

Hinata didn't feel comfortable sitting next to Sasuke, something didn't seem right about him today.

"Alright everyone, we will be dissecting frogs in class today," their teacher, Hidan-sensei, says.

A cheer erupts from all of the boys in the classroom (except for Sasuke and Shino) and a groan comes from all of the girls.

Hinata only makes a frightened yelping noise. "What? Do you not like cutting things open?" Sasuke asks her, slightly amused.

Hinata turns a pale shade of green. "N-no, it's just that…Alright! I don't like it!" she says, about to cry.

Sasuke sighs. "Well, if you're going to cry about it, I'll dissect the frog," he says.

"Hey! Maybe I was going to dissect the frog!" Kiba yells at Sasuke.

"Let me guess…after you cut up the frog, you're going to _eat_ it for lunch, too, you _mutt_?" Sasuke says.

"You wanna make something of this, Uchiha!" Kiba yells as he stands up.

"Maybe I do," Sasuke says as he stands up.

"HEY! You two in the back! No fighting!" Hidan-sensei shouts.

"We were just having a little disagreement about who's dissecting the frog," Sasuke says with bored expression on his face.

"'_Little disagreement_'? God, you are such a friggin' gay boy!" Kiba whispers while Sasuke scowls at him.

"Oh, don't worry about that! I brought enough frogs so that everyone can dissect one," Hidan-sensei says cheerfully.

Once again, the same guys cheer and the same girls groan; Hinata starts crying. "No…I d-don't wanna d-dissect a f-frog!" she says between sobs.

Sasuke sits back down and quickly glances inside of his backpack, feverishly studying the notes that Itachi had given him. Then he turns to face Hinata. Sasuke grabs both of Hinata's hands and says kindly, "Don't worry about it. I already told you I was dissecting the frog for you. I'll still do it." He smiles.

Hinata's face turns bright red as she thanks Sasuke for agreeing to dissect her frog. Kiba, on the other hand, looks as though he is about to vomit.

"Alright, now before you begin cutting-"

"Oops…," Naruto says quietly.

"-I want you all to say 'Oh Jashin-sama! I offer this frog sacrifice for you!'" Hidan-sensei tells his students.

The class just sits there, silent and confused. "What the hell? Who's Jashin?" a very unlucky boy in the front of the room asks.

Hidan-sensei rushes up and gets really close to the students face. "_You don't know who Jashin-sama is?_" he says maliciously.

"No," the stupid boy replies.

"You little piece of sh*t! How can you NOT know who Jashin-sama is! He is a GOD! He-"

"Um…I thought that you weren't supposed to talk about religion in school," Hinata points out. Her teacher's eyes lock on her and she realizes she just made a HUGE mistake.

"What was that, you little b*tch?" Hidan-sensei says as he starts walking towards her, a crazed look in his eyes.

Hinata had never felt so afraid in her life. She was so afraid, that she didn't even notice Sasuke stealing another look at his brother's notes.

'This is the perfect situation!' Sasuke thinks as he reads over the notes. They say:

"**#15: If the woman you are trying to get is in danger, protect her with your life! Hopefully, you'll be able to get there in time to do that before some teme gets there first."**

Sasuke looks up from the notes and stands between Hinata and Hidan-sensei at just the right time. "What are you doing, you freak?" his teacher asks.

"I am protecting this girl with my life!" Sasuke says. Kiba starts choking on his spit and Shino just stares at Sasuke, open-mouthed.

'Sasuke! What is he doing, standing up to a teacher with such a clichéd line?' Hinata thinks. Hidan-sensei slaps Sasuke across the face.

"I-I'm calling for help!" Naruto says as he stands up and leaves the classroom. Hidan-sensei punches Sasuke in the stomach, causing him to cough up some blood.

"Sasuke!" Hinata yells. She is about to stand up, but Sasuke pushes her back into her seat.

"No…don't get up! I don't want you to get hurt!" Sasuke says with blood flowing out of his mouth. Hinata is speechless as Hidan-sensei punches Sasuke in the head.

"Why don't you fight back?" Hinata cries.

"I don't want to get expelled for hitting a teacher. I'd never be able to see you again," he says quiet enough so that only Hinata's table can hear. Kiba starts choking again.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yells as he rushes into the classroom with his friends, Kisame and Deidara. Kisame puts Hidan in a headlock and Deidara grabs his legs. They both try to restrain him as Itachi runs up to Sasuke. "Sasuke! Are you alright!" Itachi asks extremely concerned. He pulls his younger brother into a hug.

"Nii-san…I did it," Sasuke says weakly.

"Did what, Sasuke?" Itachi asks.

"I followed your advice…I think…she might like me now," Sasuke says between breaths.

Itachi glances at Hinata, who was crying harder than he'd ever seen anyone cry for someone before. "Baka…I think she already did," Itachi says quietly to his brother, but he was already unconscious.

**

* * *

**

NOTE: I am so sorry about that last scene! Please don't hate me for doing that to Sasuke! I only did it to help the story move along! DON'T WORRY! He heals quickly! He'll be able to be in the next chapter, but not at the beginning… So, uh, sorry…PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!


	4. The Hyuuga House

The Biology room was evacuated and all of the students were allowed to leave school early. Neji is waiting by the school gate for Hinata to come, he is her ride home.

"Hinata, why do we get to leave school early today? Why did I hear about a teacher getting arrested?" Neji questions her frantically.

"My Biology teacher got arrested. He attacked a student," Hinata says quietly.

"Attacked! Was it you!" he asks.

"No," she replies.

"That's good," he says and sighs. "Wait, then who was it?"

Hinata looks down without saying anything. Neji looks at her confused, until she says, "Can we just go home, Neji-nii-san?" she says sadly.

"Uh, sure," he replies questioningly. "But, why?"

"I just…need some time to think," she responds. Neji, still confused, drives her home anyways.

Hiashi is just about to leave for a meeting, when he sees Neji's black Mitsubishi pull into the driveway. He walks up to the car and knocks on Neji's window. Neji opens the window and Hiashi asks, "Why are you guys home so early? Did something happen?"

"Hinata's Biology teacher attacked a student."

"Was it her!" he asks worried.

"No, but she won't say who it is."

"Hinata?" Hiashi calls through the window. "Are you alright?"

"I…don't know," Hinata says quietly.

"What did you say? I can't hear you, you're talking too quietly," Hiashi says.

"Um…I'm fine! Just a little shaken up! I don't really know how to deal with a situation like that, though," Hinata says, a little louder, pretending to be happier.

"Oh, that's a relief," Hiashi says. "If you want, I can stay home. I don't have to go to this meeting," her father says.

Hinata cringes at the idea of her father treating her like a little kid by trying to make her feel better. She just wanted to be alone. "N-no, you don't have to! You should just go to your meeting. I'll be fine," she says, still pretending to be happy.

"Are you sure? I could-"

"It's fine, father."

"Okay…see you two at five," Hiashi says as he steps away from the window. He gets into his car and drives away.

"You're not okay, are you?" Neji asks.

Hinata doesn't say anything.

"Is it your time of the month?"

"NEJI-NII-SAN!" Hinata screams, mortified.

"So it is!" he says, pleased with himself. Hinata gets out of the car and slams the car door shut. "You know, you aren't making it look like it any less!" he calls after her. She slams the front door closed. '_She so is having it…'_ he thinks.

"STUPID NEJI-NII-SAN! STUPID HIDAN-SENSEI! STUPID SAS…uke…" she stops. 'He saved my life…but did he have to say those cheesy lines?' she thinks as she sits on the sofa and sighs. The door opens and Neji walks inside.

"Hey, Hinata, have you calmed down yet?" he asks innocently. She stands up and walks away. "You're _still_ mad at me!" he says in shock. "It was a joke!"

Hinata turns around and looks at him, an idea had popped into her head. "Neji-nii-san, I will forgive you on ONE condition!"

"What is it?" he asks.

"You won't read my diary; now or anytime in the future! Even if you find it before I do, you do not even consider opening the book!"

"Aw, but it seems like you would write about some really juicy stuff. Who you like, who you hate, and all of the embarrassing things that you accidentally do! I wanna read all about it! It sounds like a pretty interesting read!"

"Nii-san!" she says exasperated.

"Alright, I understand," Neji says. He sighs. "You know, you should probably find it before Friday. Who knows how much damage could be done to your reputation over the weekend."

"Yeah."

Hanabi bursts through the door. "Guys, guys! I heard what happened at your school! Kiba-kun told me everything!" she says excitedly.

"Kiba!" Hinata says in shock.

"Yeah, he did!" She runs up to Hinata and gives her a thumbs-up. "Congratulations!"

"E-eh! W-what are you talking about, Hanabi?" Hinata asks nervously.

"You know what I mean," she says while lifting her thumb closer to Hinata's face. "Personally, I think it's about time."

"Wait! What? What? A thumbs-up! That means- when did you- WHAT! WHAT!" Neji stammers.

"Hinata-nii-chan's got a-" Hinata covers her mouth.

"I do not!" she says. "I don't really know why he cared so much about me to get himself beaten up, though."

"Are you talking about the kid who got beaten up in your Biology class? He likes you? Who is he!" Neji asks, annoyed.

"N-nobody!" Hinata says.

"It's Uchiha!" Hanabi says with a smirk on her face.

"UCHIHA!" Neji roars.

"Neji-nii-san, he-"

"NO! I CANNOT ALLOW THIS! ALL HE REALLY WANTS TO DO IS GET INTO YOUR PANTS!" Neji screams.

"Nii-san!" Hinata says, stunned.

"Hey, that's exactly what Kiba-kun said!" Hanabi says while laughing.

"Well, I'm glad you're getting a kick out of this," Hinata says to Hanabi, slightly annoyed.

"Just be glad that father isn't here! If he heard about a boy wanting to get into your pants, he'd have a heart attack," Hanabi says.

They hear a briefcase drop onto the floor behind them. "Somebody…wants to get into Hinata's pants?" Hiashi asks in a state of shock.

'_Oh my god, NO!_' Hinata thinks.

"Who! Who! Tell daddy who it is, so I can kick their ass!" Hiashi yells like a maniac.

"Nobody wants to! Hanabi was kidding!" Hinata says while trying to get her father to calm down.

"It's U-" Hanabi was cut off by Neji covering her mouth.

"I think he really will kill this time! Don't say anything! Besides, we don't even know for sure, yet," Neji whispers to Hanabi.

"'U'? Uzumaki! Is it that Naruto punk! Does he want to get into your pants, Hinata!"

"Dad! It isn't Naruto! It isn't anybody!" she says with her face bright red.

"Your face is red! That proves it! I'm gonna go kick his ass!" Hiashi shouts.

"DAD!"

The phone in the kitchen starts ringing. "I'll get it!" Hanabi says.

"No! Let it go to the answering machine," Hiashi says.

"…Leave a message!" *beep* "Hey Hinata! Just wondering how you felt after that whole Biology incident. It was weird."

'_Please Kiba, don't say Sasuke's name…'_

"Anyways, I hope you can still come to my party! Oh yeah, you didn't answer your cell phone. Is it broken?"

A voice in the background screams, "KIBA! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Ah, crap! Gotta go! Talk to you later, Hinata!" Kiba hangs up. Hinata lets out a sigh of relief.

Hiashi faces Hinata. "Tell me who it is! I-"

The doorbell starts ringing. "I'll get it," Neji says. He walks up and opens the door. Kakashi walks into the house.

"Hey, Hiashi! You missed the meeting," he says with a smile on his face. "Tsunade-sama's really pissed!"

"She is!" Hiashi says with fear in his voice.

"Yep!" Kakashi smiles again.

"Oh crap…," Hiashi says quietly.

"She says that if you 'don't get off your lazy ass' and get to her office, she's gonna make sure you never get off of it again," Kakashi says cheerfully.

Hiashi picks up his briefcase and runs to the door. "Oh yeah, can you watch the kids?" he asks as he points to the three annoyances in the middle of the room.

"Sure!" he says happily.

"Try to figure out who wants to defile my daughter! She knows, so try to get the info out of her!"

"Will do!"

"Thanks!" Hiashi says as he runs out of the house and gets into his car and drives off.

"Now then…about that person who wants to 'defile' you…" Kakashi says while cracking his knuckles.

* * *

Itachi is sitting in a quiet hospital room watching his little brother sleep. Sasuke is covered in bandages and has been asleep for three hours. A nurse walks into the room. "Okay! It's time for your wake up and eat some lunch," the nurse says nicely.

She sets a plate of food down in front of Sasuke. He groans as he looks at the food. The nurse looks at him confusedly. "He won't eat any of that stuff," Itachi explains.

"Really?" the nurse asks.

"Yeah," Itachi says. "I brought food for him to eat. If it's okay, could I maybe let him eat it?"

"Sure," the nurse says while leaving the room. "I'll just give this to the next room's patient." She leaves.

"Nii-san," Sasuke says in a weak voice. "If it's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich…"

"Don't worry, it's not!" Itachi says while laughing. "I brought you some tomatoes."

"Really!" Sasuke says sitting up straight with a smile on his face. Itachi hands him a tomato and he starts eating it like it could disappear any second.

"Somebody's hungry," Itachi says as he watches his brother devour the tomatoes, one by one.

"Thanks Nii-san," Sasuke says with a smile and tomato juice all over his face.

"Geez Sasuke, would it kill you to eat more neatly?" Itachi says as he wipes his brother's face with a napkin.

"Tomatoes taste good, though."

"I know, but still…"

After Itachi finishes wiping off his younger brother's face, Sasuke yawns and quickly falls back asleep.

**

* * *

**

NOTE: Sorry for the wait! Oh! This chapter might not be funny, but the next one will hopefully be filled with comedy! (I'll try my best) So, I hope you like this chapter!


	5. The I Never Truth or Dare Spectacular

**NOTE: I redid this chapter! Some of you guys skipped over it. It's not important for chapter 6, but it is for chapter 7. Um…anyways, I'm sorry for not updating the story in a while. I meant to, but I couldn't find my flash drive (thumb drive, whatever you call it) and then I had a bajillion other things to do! Here's the next chapter…**

* * *

"_Now then…about that person who wants to 'defile' you…," Kakashi says while cracking his knuckles._

A menacing aura emanates from their scary babysitter. Frightened out of their minds, Neji and Hanabi back up and push Hinata forward, closer to Kakashi. "Hey!" she says and turns around in surprise.

"Sorry Hinata-nii-chan, he's not after us," Hanabi says. She tries to make herself look innocent. Hinata frowns at her.

"It's better to have less casualties," Neji states coolly.

"You guys!" Hinata says in shock.

"I don't really care about him _or_ what he wants to do!" Kakashi says. He walks in their living room and plants himself on the couch.

They turn and look at him in surprise. "What?"

"I don't even care about what your father was talking about. It's probably not true, anyways." He starts flipping through the channels on the TV.

Hinata sighs. "Thank you!"

"I don't care if _any_ of you guys have sex or not. It doesn't concern me," Kakashi continues. He steals a side glance at Neji as a smirk forms on his face. He _loves_ messing with him. It was too easy.

"OH MY GOD!" Neji yells in shock. "You are a _horrible_ role model!"

Kakashi looks at him and smiles. "I know, aren't I?"

He ignores them for a few minutes as he tries to decide between two channels. "Um…aren't you gonna watch us?" Hanabi asks.

"No. Just do your homework or something," he mumbles uninterested. He decides to stop on the channel that was showing the Icha Icha Paradise movie.

"We don't have any homework. We got let out early," Neji says.

"We wanna play a game!" Hanabi yells.

'Geez…what an annoying fifth grader…' Kakashi thinks as he turns off the TV. "Alright then, let's play I Never!"

The three children stand there in silence for a few seconds. "I…Never?" Neji asks nervously.

"Yeah," Kakashi says.

"That's a drinking game!" Neji yells at him.

"I know, but we don't have to use alcohol or beer. We can use water or soda or…COFFEE! That's it! We'll see who goes crazy from coffee first!" Kakashi says triumphantly. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, waiting for praise from the three children.

"Why do we have to play I Never?" Neji asks.

"Oh! It's because you see that game _everywhere _in fan fictions!" Kakashi says.

"In what?" Hinata asks.

"Oh, never mind! I'm gonna go make the coffee!" Kakashi says as he runs into the kitchen. A few seconds later, he yells, "Hey! Where's the coffee!"

"F-father doesn't like coffee. He says it's bad for you," Hinata says quietly.

"Of course it's bad for you! That's why people drink it!" Kakashi says. "Oh well, I guess we're going to have to use the coffee mix that I always carry around with me." He opens a pocket on his vest and pulls out a can of instant coffee maker.

"This isn't going to turn out well," Neji says nervously.

* * *

"I never…," Kakashi says trying to think of something quickly. "…killed myself!" The three kids just sit there holding their coffee cups. "Why aren't you guys drinking anything?"

"Well, as far as I know, none of us have even _tried_ to kill ourselves," Neji says. Hinata and Hanabi look around the room guiltily. They might have considered suicide before, but they weren't going to tell Neji about it.

"Fine! Neji, it's your turn," Kakashi says pointing at him.

"Alright, I never…tried to force someone that I liked into a pervy situation."

"YOU SET THAT UP JUST FOR ME, DIDN'T YOU!" Kakashi yells right before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Um, it's my turn, right?" Hinata asks nervously. "I-I never…uh…graduated from high school! I still need t-to do that." They turn to look at Kakashi, who just sits there without touching his coffee.

"You didn't graduate from high school!" Hanabi asks with her jaw hung open.

"Yep, I didn't even go to college. Done with school at age twelve," Kakashi replies.

"'D-done'? Don't you mean _left_?" Hinata asks.

"It's the same thing," Hanabi says.

Hinata looks at Kakashi suspiciously and he notices, so he smiles back innocently. "School wasn't very fun, anyways," he says.

"Really, though? Twelve?" Neji asks.

"Done," he simply says.

"My turn!" Hanabi shouts. "I never…"

"THIS ISN'T ANY FUN WITHOUT THE SPAZZY PEOPLE!" Kakashi shouts. "That's it! I'm calling in reinforcements." He pulls out his phone and starts texting madly. "There! They should arrive in 3… 2… 1…"

The doorbell rings. A familiar voice yells through the door, "Let us in already, dattebayo!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaks. She runs and hides behind the couch.

"Weird…," Kakashi mumbles as he opens the door. "Come on in!"

Naruto, Sakura, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Anko, Gaara, and Temari all walk into the house. "What's up, 'tebayo!"

Gaara looks around the house, being extremely nosy, and notices a foot sticking out from behind the couch.

"So, what are we going to play?" Anko asks excitedly. "Naked Twister? Strip Poker? Super-"

"No, Anko… It's I Never," Kakashi says.

"Aw! That's no fun!" she whines.

"Kyaaaahh!" Hinata screams as she is lifted from her hiding place, behind the couch, by a giant sand hand. "W-what's going on?"she says while looking around the room.

Gaara sets her on the couch. "You were behind the couch, so I moved you in front of it."

"Oh…" she says quietly. 'I wanted to _stay_ behind the couch, thank you very much Gaara…' was what she wanted to say, but instead, she just sighs.

"Hey, Hinata! Are you ready to play Truth or Dare, 'tebayo?" Naruto asks.

"Baka! Sensei said that we're playing I Never!" Sakura yells as she hits Naruto on the head.

"OW!" he says as he rubs the back of his head. "Can't it be both?"he asks. Suddenly, he gasps. "I know! We could call it the I Never, Truth or Dare Spectacular!" Naruto says as he shoots his fist into the air.

"That is a great idea, Naruto-kun!" Lee says as he also shoots his fist into the air. "Let us play it!"

"Lee!" Tenten shouts. "You can't decide for everyone! Kakashi-sensei started the game, so shouldn't you-"

"I don't care. I'm just bored," Kakashi says. "Let's play it already!" He closes the door and starts walking to the middle of the room.

"How are we supposed to play this?" Neji asks confused.

"Hmm…," Kakashi stops and takes a few seconds to think. "Aha! The game starts out by somebody choosing truth or dare. If that person picks truth, then they have to phrase it to sound like they're playing I Never. Like, if I asked Neji is he had ever kissed Hinata." Neji almost knocks over the table with coffee on it and Hinata trips over, what appears to be, nothing. "Oh! You two should be more careful!" Kakashi says. "Anyways, if he hasn't kissed her, then he would say, 'I never kissed Hinata' and anyone who has kissed Hinata would take a drink."

"What do you do for a dare?" Sakura asks.

"What do you think, stupid? You do the dare!" Kakashi says angrily.

"Let's start this already!" Hanabi says while jumping up and down.

"Yeah! Let's do this already, 'tebayo!" Naruto says while also jumping up and down.

"Not two of them…" Neji mutters. Hinata laughs.

'Naruto-kun…I'm glad you're here…' she thinks.

"Oh! Before we start, I want everyone to know that as soon as I got home, I ate about five servings of chili. So, I'm a little gassy this afternoon," Naruto says before sitting down in the circle that was forming on the floor.

Everyone scoots away from Naruto with a disgusted looks on their faces. 'Or… maybe not,' Hinata thinks.

"You guys believed me! That's hilarious, dattebayo!" Naruto starts rolling on the floor laughing.

'This'll be a long afternoon,' Temari thinks.

"Somebody shoot me!" Neji yells.

"Alright Tenten, truth or dare?" Kakashi asks. "Remember, speak into the microphone." He holds the microphone closer to her face.

"Why do we have a microphone, sensei?" Neji asks.

"I can't hear you ask why we have a microphone, Neji. You need to speak into the microphone, so I can hear you." Kakashi holds the microphone in front of Neji's nose.

"Never mind…," Neji grumbles.

"What?"

Neji grabs the microphone and shouts, "NEVER MIND!" Half of the people in the circle spill their coffee on themselves, while the other half, who were trying to secretly drink theirs, choke and accidentally drop some coffee onto their laps.

"Neji!" Tenten yells at him while trying to wipe the burning coffee off of her lap.

"Ha! Look at all of you guys! You wet your pants!" Naruto laughs, pointing at the people who spilled coffee on their laps. Tenten, Shino, Anko, Kiba, Sakura, and Temari glare at him.

"Well, it looks like you guys threw up on your selves!" Kiba yells at Naruto and he growls back.

"Looks like we all made a huge coffee mess, thanks to Neji," Kakashi says into the microphone.

"SHUT UP!" Neji yells.

"Sorry, can't hear you," Kakashi says while twirling the microphone in one hand. Neji glares at him. "It looks like we're going to have to borrow some clothes from Neji and Hinata, since Hanabi is too little."

"I can probably fit into her clothes," Sakura says.

"Keep telling yourself that, Sakura," Kakashi says sadly. "Anyways, let's go and raid their closets!"

A stampede forms as the group runs up the stairs. It splits into two as they head into Neji's and Hinata's rooms.

* * *

In Neji's room, Rock Lee is busy grabbing everything in sight and criticizing it. "Neji! This CD is not very youthful!"

"It's Avenged Sevenfold. It's not supposed to be," Neji answers dryly.

"Well, you should at least have _some_ youthful music in this boring room of yours," Lee says while going through and throwing Neji's CDs the floor.

"Hey! Just because I don't listen to Radio Disney all day long, doesn't mean that I'm not youthful!" Lee ignores him and continues to rummage through some shelves. Neji was about to tell him off when he sees Tenten looking through his clothes. "Tenten, what are you doing?"

"I've always wanted to wear Neji's clothes!" she says while picking out the perfect outfit to wear. Neji stands there staring at her in shock, until he realizes that somebody was missing.

"Where's Naruto?"

* * *

"WOW! YOU HAVE SUCH CUTE CLOTHES, HINATA!" Naruto says as he looks through her closet. He's completely unaware that Hinata was hiding behind Anko.

"Thank god this isn't Sakura's closet! I don't think her shirts would fit me," Anko mumbles as she grabs a shirt with a bunny on the front. "But you know, you could get clothes that were less…happy?"

"S-sorry. Those are the only c-clothes that father would let me b-buy," Hinata answers nervously.

"That's okay. They seem to suit you."

Hinata was trying desperately to keep Naruto from her dresser, which he kept slowly lingering towards, when somebody distracts her. "Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?" Hinata turns around and sees Sakura standing behind her holding a note. "Who's this for?" she asks as she turns the note around, revealing a love letter that she had been planning on giving to Naruto.

"N-NOBODY!" she squeals as she tries to take the note from her. Sakura holds it out of her reach. "Sakura, please give it back!" Hinata cries as she tries to get the note back.

"Not until you tell me who it's supposed to be for! I promise I won't tell," she says. Hinata knew she would tell Ino, at least, and even if Sakura didn't anybody, Ino would tell _everybody_.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto yells. Hinata turns around in horror as she sees him looking in her top dresser drawer. "I didn't know you wore-" Anko slams the drawer closed on his hands. "GYAAAAH!"

"What do you think you're doing! You can't look through a girl's dresser without her permission!" she says as she opens it for him to removes his hands.

"Bikinis!" he says in pain. They all stare at him. "I didn't know you wore bikinis! That's what I was going to say!" he says while glaring at Anko.

Hinata's face goes red. "Oh…N-Neji-nii-san bought those for me to wear. I just h-haven't had the time t-to," she says quietly.

"Ok!" Naruto says with a smile. He then turns around to face her closet. "Wow…there are a lot of clothes that I wanna wear!" He gasps. "Can I wear this!" he says as he lifts up an article of clothing.

"Those are shorts," Hinata says.

"Yeah!" he says.

"Short shorts…" she says.

"Yeah!" he says.

"Please don't wear them!" she says desperately.

"Aww…," he says as he puts the shorts back.

**

* * *

**

Sorry if that wasn't very funny. As I was writing it, I felt as though I was forcing myself to laugh, instead of actually laughing at it. (sorry if that sentence didn't make any sense) Um… I already wrote the next chapter, I just have to type it up! This one will be a little more serious. Oh! Please check out my story, Old Lady and a Plant! It's a crack pairing featuring Zetsu and Tsunade! Don't worry though, if you are, it won't be gross or creepy. No lemon! I'm probably not even good at writing that sort of thing. Plus, how do you write something like that when it is between an old lady and a plant-person? GROSS! Well, don't want to waste your time any longer, so… Have a good day/night!


	6. Nightmare

**This chapter will be a bit more serious. Sorry if you think it's too cheesy! Once again, sorry for the other chapter! Been extremely busy! Enjoy! Oh yeah! Just to be clear, Hinata and Sasuke and the others are 15, Hanabi is 10, and Neji is 16. Plus, Sasuke never left!**

* * *

Itachi was still surprised by how fast Sasuke had eaten those tomatoes. He knew Sasuke loved to eat them, but they were plain. "You're so strange, Sasuke," Itachi mumbles as he lovingly looks at his brother's peaceful sleeping face. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about,' Itachi thinks happily. 'Whatever it is, it probably has something to do with tomatoes!' Itachi chuckles as he imagines Sasuke standing in a world made of only tomatoes. 'That's heaven, to him.'

Sasuke's face starts to look panicked and beads of sweat appear on his forehead. Itachi glances back at Sasuke and assumes that he's having a nightmare. "N… Nii-san! Don't die…," Sasuke whispers as tears roll down the side of his face and onto his pillow. Itachi sits there, stunned. He didn't think Sasuke cared that much about him. He never ate the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, he complained about everything, he constantly stole the remote, hogged the bathroom, copied his old homework instead of doing it himself, and he barely said 'thank you'. Though, he had been saying it more lately. "NII-SAN, SAVE ME!" Sasuke screams, still trapped in his horrible nightmare. He tosses and turns in the bed as if he was trying to get out of the grasp of the someone, or something, that he was screaming about.

Itachi grabs Sasuke's shoulder and starts shaking him to wake him up. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sasuke continues to cry, so Itachi gets out of his chair and runs around the room, looking for something that could wake his brother up. He sees a glass of water next to Sasuke's bed on a table. 'How did I miss that?' he asks himself as he picks it up and pours it on his brother's face. Sasuke's eyes instantly open and he looks around the room very confused. He slowly sits up and puts his head in his hands, trying to figure out what had happened. "Sasuke?" Itachi says nervously. "Are you alright?" Sasuke eyes widen and he turns to face his brother.

"Nii-san! You're alive!" Sasuke cries as he jumps out of bed to gives his brother a hug. Itachi is in shock again. His brother actually hugged him! The last time that happened was when Sasuke was five. "I thought you were dead! I thought Hidan-sensei came back and he killed you! Then he grabbed me and I-I don't really know what would have happened if you hadn't woke me up," Sasuke says, indicating the empty glass and his wet face.

Itachi laughs nervously. "Sorry about the water thing. You wouldn't wake up."

"It's okay," Sasuke says.

Itachi notices how tired and weak his little brother looks. 'The nightmare must have taken a lot out of him.' Itachi picks up Sasuke and puts him back in bed. He looks at his older brother with a confused expression on his face. "You need to get some sleep, Sasuke. You don't look so good."

"Nii-san, I can't! Not after that nightmare!"

Itachi pokes him on the forehead and says, "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll be right here in this chair when you wake up again." Itachi sits down.

"You promise?" Sasuke asks.

"I promise. Hidan-sensei will never be able to get me! I'm too cool!" Itachi says in an attempt to get his brother laughing.

Instead, Sasuke just rolls over and says, "God, you're so weird Nii-san." While Itachi was trying to resist the urge to hit his brother, he heard him start laughing. "Sheesh, I was kidding! Good night, Nii-san."

"Uh… Good night, Sasuke," Itachi says. He smiles and thinks, 'Wow Sasuke… you're so mean.'

* * *

In the far left corner of the village, a prison lies hidden behind a forest of dead trees. The building was old, dark, and smelled like dying flesh. It was the scariest part of Konoha, so very few people went there.

In a dark cell room, on the second floor, Hidan-sensei sat on his bed listening intently. He was waiting for someone and his very freedom depended on him. "Oi! Hidan! Over here!"

Hidan looks over to his window and sees a man with shoulder length brown black hair. "It's about time, Kakuzu!" Hidan says exasperated.

"There were guards everywhere! You're lucky I even decided to come!" Hidan looks at him angrily. "Anyways, I got what you wanted," Kakuzu says. He holds up a strange looking weapon with three huge red spikes on it. He detaches his hand from his arm and thick black threads, attaching the two body parts, move the hand through the bars on the window and drops the weapon on the floor.

"Kakuzu! Be careful with it, you idiot!" Hidan screams at him.

"Calm down! If it was easy to break, then it would've already been broken from the twelve other times I dropped it."

"Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu rolls his eyes. "I was joking…mostly. Anyways, why are you even in here? It's not like you killed anybody."

"I don't know. They called it 'assault' or some other stupid word," Hidan says as he examines his weapon. "It's gonna be so f*cking good to use this again!"

"Have anyone special in mind?" Kakuzu asks.

"Yes. I'm gonna get that f*cking b*stard who got me put in this hell hole!" He lifts up his scythe so that it shines in the moonlight.

"The idiot in the front of the class?"

"NO! UCHIHA!"

"Well, the other kid started it, so I got confused," Kakuzu says.

"Oh. Well, that's understandable."

Kakuzu looks at his watch. "Oh sh*t! I've gotta run! Are you coming back to the hideout soon?"

"Uh huh! I'm busting out of here tonight!" Hidan turns to the cell door. "See you later, Kakuzu." Kakuzu leaves and Hidan smiles evilly. It was time for revenge!

**

* * *

**

OMG! A plot! Hidan-sensei has his scythe-thingy so he could do anything right now! If I make him use it, he'll only use it to slice people. I don't like how he used it in the actual manga/anime. It creeped me out to know that he was getting some sort of sexual thrill (or whatever) from cutting himself! Ew… Anyways, I'll try to update it as soon as possible! Bye!


	7. Five Left

**Sorry for not updating! Make sure that you read Chapter 5 before this one (some people skipped it). Uh… I fixed chapters 5 and 6 so they sound better. (I did that a while ago, tho) Enjoy the story! ^_^**

**Oh yeah! Thank you June-Avatar11 for the review! ^_^ It made me motivated to write again!**

* * *

There are five people left in the game. Tenten, Shino, Lee, Anko, Sakura, Hanabi, Hinata, and Temari had all gotten out because Kakashi had changed the rules. Apparently, someone can be taken out of the game if they reveal that they did something horrible and the other people vote them out.

Sakura had gotten out in a really mean way.

"_Sakura, truth or dare?" Kakashi asks._

"_Um…truth," she says._

"_Do you like anybody, and, if so, who is it?"_

"_I never didn't like Sasuke-kun!" she squeals happily with a smile on her face._

"_You like Sasuke!" Kiba asks with a smirk. "I think that __that__ is horrible! Anybody else?"_

_Sakura gets annoyed as she sees Kakashi, Naruto, Anko, Neji, Lee, Temari, and Gaara all raise their hands. "Majority rules! Bye Sakura," Kakashi says with a smile._

"_I-isn't that a little harsh?" Hinata asks nervously. Everyone ignores her question and moves on._

Gaara had his coffee taken away because of his scary addiction.

_After everyone is handed their coffee cups, Gaara looks suspiciously inside of his. He takes a whiff of it and is taken aback by its strong smell. 'So this is…coffee?'_

"_Alright, Temari, you're up," Kakashi says. "Truth or Dare?"_

"_Truth," she says._

"_What's the worst thing that you have ever done?"_

"_Um…I never didn't get Fs in four of my classes," she says nervously. Everyone except Hinata and Neji take a drink._

"_Of course the Hyuuga kids didn't fail," Tenten says._

"_Hey! I did!" Hanabi shouts._

"_Yeah, well we kind of expected that of you," Naruto says bluntly. Hanabi pouts but eventually gets over it._

"_Gaara? You got an F?" Kiba asks._

_Gaara nods. He stares blankly at his cup of coffee. Something weird was happening. He felt like he had a ton of energy all of a sudden. This coffee was incredible! 'Where was this all of my life!'_

_A few more people go and Gaara drinks for all of them, even though he wasn't supposed to."Alright, Neji. Truth or Dare?" Kakashi asks._

"_Truth…"_

"_Nobody chooses Dare anymore… Anyways, have you ever kissed Hinata?"_

"_S-sensei! I thought you used that as an example!" Neji yells._

"_I can use examples in this game. Now, yes or no, because right now it seems like a yes."_

"_I never kissed Hinata," Neji says with an annoyed scowl on his face. Gaara takes a sip of his coffee._

"_GAARA!" Temari yells. "YOU'VE KISSED HINATA!" Hinata turns a deep shade of red._

"_No," Gaara says._

"_Then, why did you-"_

"_I don't know," Gaara answers. "Coffee kind of tastes good." He takes a huge gulp of coffee and sighs. Then his eye starts twitching._

"_That's it!" Temari screams. "No more coffee for you!" She takes the cup of coffee and dumps it on the floor._

"_Hey!" Neji and Hanabi say at the same time._

_Temari ignores them and hands Gaara a glass of water. "There. Use that instead."_

"_But it's not the same! COFFEE IS DELICIOUS! WATER IS PLAIN AND BORING! I WANT COFFEE!"_

"_Stop whining!" Temari orders as she walks off with the empty coffee cup._

"_NOOOO!" Gaara yells as he realizes that he might never have coffee again._

Gaara pouts and glares at Temari from his place in the circle. She had thought that after he convinced everyone to kick her out of the game he would leave her alone. Unfortunately, that wasn't true.

* * *

Hinata is sitting on the couch watching Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba play the game. 'It's no surprise that Kakashi-sensei is still in the game. He keeps changing the rules,' she thinks as she remembers the sensei somehow finding a way to get out of being kicked out of the game. 'I didn't know Neji-nii-san and Kiba-kun were so good at this made-up game. Gaara-dono is doing pretty well, too. It doesn't look like he does a lot of embarrassing or bad things, though.'

"I pick dare, 'tebayo!"

Hinata turns her attention to Naruto. 'Naruto-kun… I didn't know that you would be so good either.'

Naruto stands up and shouts, "Any dare! I'll do it! I can handle anything, dattebayo!"

Hinata's heart starts racing and her face turns a light pink. 'There's something about him… that makes my heart go crazy!'

"Alright Naruto," Kakashi says mischievously. "I dare you to…"

* * *

A guard from the prison bursts through the door of Mayor Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama! We have an escaped prisoner! He left last night! He killed two guards and severely injured twenty others! Please, you have to do something about this!" he cries.

Tsunade turns to look at the guard. He was about five feet, eleven inches, and was in good shape. He had most of his face covered by a mask and his hair was silver. He was her most trusted guard, Hatake Kakashi, and there was no way that he would be terrified of _one_ prisoner. "Alright, Kakashi-dono, please come over here and try your best to draw what the prisoner looks like," she says pointing to some paper and a pencil on her desk.

"Um… okay," he says. He walks up to her, but before he could even pick up the pencil, both of his hands are behind his back, and his face is forced into the surface of the desk. "Ow! Hey, what the-"

"Who are you! You are not Kakashi!" she yells at him.

"You called me 'Kakashi-dono' before!"

"Why would I call him that? I'm stronger." She smiles as she pulls some rope from her pants pocket. She ties his hands behind his back and turns him around so that she could glare at his face. "WHO. ARE. YOU?" she asks through gritted teeth.

Before she gets an answer, Hiashi walks into the office. "Kakashi-san? I thought that you were watching the kids!"

"Kakashi's at your house, Hiashi?" Tsunade asks, wanting to know if he was safe.

"Uh huh. Is that not really Kakashi-san?"

"No, but I don't know who it is! He won't say!" she yells frustrated. The fake Kakashi looks at Hiashi and smiles. "Ah Hiashi-san, it's good to see you again! Guess who I am! I'll give you a hint. Do you remember a cold, rainy day in December? Do you? At the elementary school?"

Hiashi's eyes widen as he realizes who the fake Kakashi is. "Orochimaru… I thought you were dead!"

"Nope! I know you and Fugaku-san tried to kill me, but it didn't work. I am immortal!" Orochimaru says with a psychopathic grin.

"Don't you mean immoral? You were the scariest child predator in the entire country! We were in shock when we released all of the children that you had already captured! And all of those dead bodies… It was sick!" Orochimaru smiles again. "Stop smiling like that while you look like Kakashi! It's so creepy!"

Tsunade pushes Orochimaru into Hiashi. "Here, watch him! I have to find out who the escaped prisoner is and send out an alert about it." She walks out the door and yells, "Shizune! Find out who the escaped prisoner is! Then send out an alert about him!"

"How did you escape, Orochimaru!" Hiashi asks. They had put Orochimaru in a high security cell hidden in the very middle of the jail. Only Hiashi, Fugaku, and the few ANBU guards that watched him knew where he was.

"Well, I had a little help from a friend," Orochimaru says. He disappears in a puff of smoke and appears by the window, looking like himself again. "I hope you don't mind, but I would like to borrow your identity for the next few days." Orochimaru holds up Hiashi's wallet and pulls out his driver's license. He transforms himself to look like the person in the picture. It was obvious which person was real. When Hiashi had his picture taken, he had a goatee and a pencil moustache.

"You can't be serious," Hiashi says mortified.

"I see that you don't like the idea of me walking around looking like you for a while," Orochimaru says. He puts the license back into the wallet and opened the window. "See ya, Hiashi-san."

Hiashi, still in shock, watches as Orochimaru jumps out the window and heads into the village. Many thoughts run through his head. 'What if he ruins my reputation? What if he hurts my family? …WHAT DO I TELL TSUNADE-SAMA!'

**

* * *

**

Once again, really sorry for not updating in months! I'm so stupid! I already wrote it on paper, but I forgot to type it up! Plus, it only took me about ten minutes to finish typing it. Gomen nasai… TT_TT

**I'll try and be faster from now on! I hope this chapter didn't suck as much as I think it did!**

**Oh, for those of you who don't know who Fugaku is, he's Sasuke's dad. And about Orochimaru being a child predator, didn't he **_**only**_** recruit children in the first part of the series. (Not Shippuuden) So, he sort of seems like one.**

**P.S. Gaara likes coffee! He thinks it tastes good. Plus, it keeps him awake! ^_^**


	8. She Isn’t That Ugly

**I'm really getting into this story now. See, I even wrote a new chapter in only two days! I think that the story is really getting interesting! I have something special in store for the next chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews! I love it when people like my stories. Okay! Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"Alright Naruto," Kakashi says. "I dare you to…" Kakashi looks around the room. He was trying to find something that would be both funny and something that Naruto wouldn't do. 'Perfect!'

"Naruto!" He looks up at his sensei. "I dare you to kiss…Hinata!" Hinata falls off of the couch. "Look! It's easier now! She's unconscious! Go for it, dude!"

Naruto looks uneasily around the room and sees Kiba, Neji, Hanabi, and Shino all glare at him from where they were sitting. "W-what happens if I don't do the dare?"

"You won't do the dare? I thought that you could 'handle anything' and would do 'any dare'?" Kakashi says while smiling.

"I never _said_ that I wouldn't," Naruto starts to say, but then notices the glares getting deadlier. "I-I just wanted to know what happens if I _don't_ do it."

Kakashi stops for a second to think. "Hmmm… I don't think we said anything about that. How about… Aha! If you don't do the dare, you'll have to kiss Sasuke."

"But, I don't wanna-"

Naruto is cut off by Sakura jumping into the air screaming, "PUT ME BACK INTO THE GAME AND GIVE ME A DARE!"

Kakashi laughs and says, "Sorry Sakura, that's only the rule for Naruto. For you, you would have to kiss Lee."

Lee jumps into the air and says, "Go on, Sakura-chan! Go join that game and decide to not do the dare you are given! Do it for our love!"

Sakura sits back down and ignores Lee, who eventually sits down, too. "Alright then," Kakashi mumbles. "So Naruto, what were you going to say?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh… I don't want to kiss Sasuke."

"Well, you should probably do the dare, then," Kakashi says cheerfully.

Naruto sighs and begins walking to where Hinata is on the floor. He takes note of everyone's reactions. Neji and Kiba are absolutely furious. Neji's heads looks like it is about to explode. Tenten is trying to calm down Neji, and Lee is silently cheering Naruto on. Sakura is sulking about not being able to kiss Sasuke, and Gaara just walked with Temari into the kitchen. He looked _way_ to happy about something. Shino and Hanabi are missing, and Anko is flirting with Kakashi.

Naruto reaches Hinata and looks at her on the floor. 'I wonder how she fell off of the couch. Why is she unconscious?' He sits down cross-legged on the floor and takes Hinata's head in his hands. 'She isn't _that_ ugly.' He leans closer to her and closes his eyes.

* * *

Itachi faintly hears some movement on the other side of his eyelids. He ignores it, at first, but then it gets louder. He slowly opens his eyes and yawns. "I can't believe I fell asleep. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I promised I wasn-" Itachi's eyes widen as he sees an empty bed in front of him. He stands up and looks around the room. "Sasuke? Sasuke!"

Itachi runs around the room calling for Sasuke. When he stops at the window to try and calm down, he notices a little piece of his brother's shirt caught in the frame. He scans the ground outside, but sees no sign of his brother. "Sasuke, where are you?" Itachi frantically calls out of the window. "SASUKE!"

* * *

The room is silent as Naruto moves closer. 'Uhn…my head. W-what happened to m-' Hinata opens her eyes and sees Naruto's face less than three millimeters away from hers. 'N-Naru…to…kun!' Her face turns bright red.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" an angry voice calls from the doorway.

Naruto jumps back from Hinata. He turns his head to see Sasuke standing just inside the open door. He is out of breath and covered in bandages.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura says surprised.

"Huh… I guess I should have locked the door," Kakashi says.

Sasuke walks up to Naruto and says, "What were you doing?"

"I wasn't doing anything," Naruto responds annoyed.

"Then, what were you _going_ to do?"

Naruto looks around the room nervously, trying to avoid Sasuke's glare. "Nothing," he mumbles.

Hinata looks at the two of them and feels the tension increase in the room. Sasuke then growls and grabs Naruto's shirt collar. "Don't lie to me, Teme! I want you to tell me what-Hey! Isn't this a girl's shirt?" Sasuke asks as he fingers the collar.

"Yeah. It's Hinata's," Naruto says cautiously.

Sasuke gets angrier. "Why are you wearing her shirt!"

"I let him borrow it."

Sasuke turns his attention to Hinata. She shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. "Why?" Sasuke asks.

"Well, he spilled coffee on his, so I let him borrow it," Hinata quietly explains. She sees that Sasuke isn't calming down, so she says, "E-everybody else borrowed clothes, too. And not just f-from me, from Neji-nii-san, too."

Sasuke drops Naruto and walks up to Hinata. "Come with me. Outside. NOW!" he yells at her.

Hinata slowly stands up and walks up to Sasuke, trembling. He grabs her hand and starts pulling her towards the door.

"Hey! Let go of Hinata!" Neji yells as he stands up. Sasuke ignores him and keeps walking with a scowl plastered on his face.

"Sasuke-kun, wait! I think you're mistaking Hinata with me," Sakura says. "I'm over here!"

Sasuke glares at her, but keeps walking. He opens the door, pulls Hinata outside, and then slams it shut. "I sure hope that we don't end up breaking Hiashi's house," Kakashi says worriedly.

"What was wrong with Sasuke-san?" Tenten asks.

'Yeah, he didn't fall head over heels for my beauty,' Sakura thinks.

"Eh, it's probably all of the pain killers messing with his head," Kiba mumbles uninterested.

* * *

Once they were outside, Hinata tries to speak, but Sasuke keeps pulling her until they were a good enough distance away from the house. "There. Now we won't be overheard by anyone," Sasuke says. Hinata thinks, at first, that he means that the others wouldn't be able to hear them talking. That would've been _all_ she thought, but since she had been spending some time with Kakashi, her mind had become slightly perverted. Her thoughts immediately flash from talking, to making out, to something extremely dirty.

Sasuke glances at her and notices how red her face is. 'Huh… her face reminds me of a tomato.' Sasuke unconsciously leans forward and licks Hinata's cheek, causing her to hyperventilate. 'Hmm… it doesn't taste like a tomato-and did I just _lick_ her! Ugh… she probably thinks I'm a freak now…' Sasuke thinks.

Hinata is trying to figure out the situation. They are all alone, by themselves. _Anything_ could happen. She finally calms herself down, when Sasuke leans forward and licks her face.

Hinata is using all of her strength to not faint. 'If I faint now, Sasuke-san could do whatever he wants. …But he's not that kind of person. At least, I used to think that…'

"Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata jumps at the sound of his voice. "Huh?"

Sasuke blushes a little. "I asked if you were okay. You know, from Biology. I never had the chance to ask you that."

Hinata looks down. "Yeah, I-I'm okay." She hears Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. 'That must have been worrying him.' "Sasuke-san…um…A-are you okay?"

Sasuke looks at her and then smiles. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's no big deal. I-"

"S-Sasuke-san? W-why did you…do that in Biology?" Hinata asks.

Sasuke looks at her confusedly. "Do you mean, why did I protect you?" Hinata nods. "Well, you needed help, so I helped you."

"I n-never asked for it," Hinata says while still looking down.

"I know, but-"

Hinata cuts him off again. "And why did you offer to dissect the f-frog for me in class?"

"I-"

"And why did you get m-mad when N-Naruto-kun was going to k-kiss me?" Sasuke stays silent. "Sasuke-san?" Sasuke turns away from her. "I-I was just asking b-because I'm curious. You don't h-have to- Sasuke-san!" Sasuke collapses on the ground. He's trembling and his breathing is shallow and uneven. "S-Sasuke-san! Are you okay?" she asks again. Sasuke does not answer. Hinata panics and takes out her cell phone.

* * *

Itachi is pacing the room, trying to figure out what to do about Sasuke. 'Oh, where did you go, foolish little brother?' Itachi's cell phone begins ringing. He takes it out of his pocket, hoping for it to be Sasuke. He smirks at the caller ID and answers, "Hello, Hina-chan. It's been a while."

"H-hello, Itachi-kun. P-please, you have to come over to my house right now! I need you!"

"Hinata!" Itachi says in a mock shocked voice. "I didn't know that you had such feelings for me!"

"Please," she says in an urgent tone. "It's about S-Sasuke-san!"

Itachi returns to his serious attitude. "Sasuke! Did you find him?"

"Yes, he's at my h-house. Please hurry! He doesn't look s-so good!" Hinata says. Itachi hears a strange beeping noise coming from the other end of the phone. "Sorry Itachi-kun. M-my cell phone's going to die. P-please come over here! Sasuke-san's not waking up!"

"Okay," Itachi says. He then hangs up and races out of the hospital, towards the Hyuuga estate. After two minutes, he stops and thinks, 'Shit! I should have asked her where she lives! I haven't been there in years!'

**

* * *

**

Don't expect any updates until my finals are over. I have to study for them all, but mostly it's English. Gah! Crap! I have study hall! What am I supposed to do for two hours! O_O Oh! I guess I could write a new chapter… Hmm… we'll see! Anyways, finals are over on December 18th!

**Until then, peoples! ~RandomHyuuga**


	9. A Lot Can Happen In Five Minutes

**Finally done with this chapter! Sorry it took so long. I sit with perverts at lunch, so my mind is really… weird right now. So, I wrote something that isn't exactly rated T. I was deciding on whether or not to keep it, but I just ended up changing it. Trust me, you would not want to read it. Enjoy!**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. (I can't believe I haven't said this before!)**

* * *

Hinata kneels down next to Sasuke and looks at him. 'It'll be okay once Itachi-kun gets here.' She watches Sasuke's chest as it slowly goes up and down. 'At least his breathing has calmed down…'

"Mmm… Hina…ta…I…," Sasuke mumbles in his sleep.

"Eh? S-Sasuke-san? What is it?" she asks as she leans in closer.

"Dai…su…ki…"

Hinata freezes. "D-daisuki!"

* * *

"Oh my god! Somebody just kill me now!" Neji screams.

Tenten looks at him and asks, "Why?"

Neji stands up and starts pacing the room. "Hiashi-sama is going to kill me! Hinata has run off with Sasuke! Hanabi has run off with Shino! 2 H's running off with 2 S's! Plus, there's a coffee stain on the floor and Gaara friggin' _trashed_ the kitchen! I also think the front door lock is broken!" Neji walks up and turns the lock on the door. Two seconds later, the door handle falls off. "Ah! Just great, Uchiha! Thanks a lot!" Neji yells sarcastically.

"Calm down, Neji! First of all, Hinata didn't _run_ off with Sasuke. He _abducted_ her. Second, Hanabi isn't missing. She's standing right behind you!" Tenten explains.

Even before Neji turned around, he could feel the ominous aura coming from his youngest cousin. "H-Hanabi! Um… there you are!" Neji says nervously.

"You thought… that I ran off… WITH SHINO-KUN!" Hanabi yells.

"Well… yeah?" Neji mumbles.

"YOU BAKA! BAKA-KA!" Hanabi screams. "I HATE YOU!" Hanabi stomps out of the room.

"H-Hanabi?" Neji asks confused.

"Eh… she's at _that_ age…," Kakashi says.

"She's ten!" Neji shouts.

"Yeah… and for some reason, you believed that she ran off with Shino…," Anko says.

Neji ignores her and continues pacing. "Hey, Neji!" Lee shouts. Neji turns to look at him. "I have been thinking about this for a while. Why did you thank Sasuke-san for breaking the door?"

Neji laughs, obviously pissed off, and says, "Shut up, Lee."

* * *

Ino sighs as she rests her head in her hands. She was left in charge of the family flower shop, while her parents were out searching for rare flowers in Suna. "I wish something interesting could happen…" she mumbles.

"YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND!"

Ino looks up in horror as the famous head of the Hyuuga clan jumps through one of the huge viewing windows wearing nothing but tighty-whities. "Ugh… my eyes!" she shrieks as she covers them and runs to the employee door. It was locked. And her father had the only key.

Hiashi turns to her and flashes a pervy grin. "Like what you see?" Ino almost throws up all over the counter.

'It isn't bad enough that he's wearing only his underwear! But does he _have_ to have that creepy moustache-goatee combo!' As soon as Hiashi starts striking poses, Ino whips her cell phone out. She texts her dad: **OMG! Dad, u need 2 help me! Hiashi is doing a strip tease 4 me! WTF! Get over here NOW!**

She sends it and Hiashi stalks closer. "You're very pretty, you know. You are even more beautiful than all of the flowers in this store!"

Ino, being someone who never turns down a compliment from anyone, says, "R-really! Thanks!" She could feel a light blush appear on her face. 'He isn't _that_ ugly… And he's got a nice butt…' She smiles at him. He smiles back and takes her hands.

"I have _never_ seen anyone as lovely as you."

Ino takes her hands out of his. "W-what about your wife?"she asks. Hiashi shakes his head. "Oh, okay!" Ino says happily as she puts her hands back.

* * *

Asuma is just minding his own business and doing some errands. He walks along the sidewalk and sees the Yamanaka flower shop. 'Oh yeah, Kurenai might want some flowers.' He stops outside of the store and as he reaches for the door handle, he notices the broken window. He quickly opens the door and runs inside. "Ino! Are you… alright?" He stares in shock, with his mouth open, at the image of his student and a man in his late 40's holding hands and staring at each other, love struck. Asuma's throat stops working and he stumbles out of the shop backwards. He waits a few seconds to catch his breath and figure out what was going on. Then he continues walking down the sidewalk. 'This is none of my business… right?'

Asuma was just minding his own business when he saw Ino and the Hyuuga head, who was only wearing underwear, holding hands. That moment has scarred him for life, but it was mostly the old guy in the briefs that caused it.

* * *

Hinata looks at Sasuke curiously. 'He likes me? Why? I'm ugly and weird and-'

Sasuke rolls over and puts his head in Hinata's lap. "Mmm… Daisuki Hinata-chaaan…" he mumbles with a childish smile on his face.

Hinata is about to faint at this point. 'D-does he talk about me in his sleep often!' She looks around nervously to make sure nobody was going to see them. The hallways behind them are deserted, and the garden they are in is too. Hinata sighs and looks at the flowers. 'Wow, these are really pretty. Sasuke-san pulled me away so fast, I didn't have time to see where we were. I used to love coming to this garden when I was little… I guess I forgot it was here.' Sasuke rolls off of Hinata and back into the grass mumbling something strange about training and tomatoes.

Hinata stands up and quietly walks away to pick some flowers. She occasionally glances back at Sasuke to make sure that he is okay and still asleep. After a while, she gets so caught up in finding beautiful flowers that she forgets to check on Sasuke.

Hinata puts the flowers in her hair and smiles to herself. "I bet these flowers might even make _me_ look a little prettier…" she says unconsciously.

"What are you talking about! You're beautiful!"

Hinata turns around in alarm. She sees Sasuke staring at her. Hinata starts to blush and fidget with her fingers. "W-what are you talking about? I-I'm not-"

"Yes, you are!" Sasuke almost yells. Hinata flinches and looks down. "I don't know why you have such low self-esteem! You're one of the-no, you're _the_ prettiest girl in Konoha! And if you don't believe me, then I will have to show you!" he says.

"W-wait! Wha-" Before Hinata has the time to think, Sasuke runs up to her and knocks her over. She gasps in surprise right before Sasuke presses his lips on hers. Hinata tries to push him off, so he grabs her arms and holds them at her sides. His tongue runs along her lips, waiting for her to part them and let him in.

Hinata gets her arms free and pushes Sasuke off. "S-stop it, Sasuke-san!" she cries.

He falls on the grass confused. Nobody had ever acted like that around him before. They usually _beg_ him for even a handshake. He gets startled when he sees her start to cry. "Hinata?"

"I-I… I don't want t-this…" she says between sobs.

"Come on, it's just a kiss," Sasuke says, trying to calm her down.

"No, it's not!" she says as she looks up at him with a tear streaked face. "T-that was my f-first kiss. M-my very first _kiss_! I w-wanted it to b-be one that was, I d-don't know… One t-that I asked f-for."

Sasuke is surprised by this. "Hinata, did you not want me to kiss you?" he asks. Hinata nods. "Not even a little bit?" Hinata quietly giggles, but still shakes her head to say no. Sasuke looks at Hinata like she is crazy. "B-but why not?"

Hinata looks down. "I-I don't know," she mumbles. Her face starts to get a little red.

Sasuke sees this and realizes something. She liked somebody else! Sasuke's fist clenches. 'It's Naruto, isn't it?' he thinks. He stands up, but before he does anything, he thinks, 'Wait a second, if I can make her like _me_, then maybe she'll want to kiss me again!' Sasuke smiles at the thought of kissing Hinata again.

"S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata asks.

Sasuke looks down at her and smiles. "Hinata," he says as he sits down and hugs her from behind. She lets out a barely audible squeak. He moves his mouth to right next to her ear. "I love you," he whispers. He could feel her start to shiver. He smiles again and starts biting her ear. "I will always love you, Hinata-chan," he says softly while he slowly unzips her jacket.

Itachi looks at the front door of Hinata's house. 'I don't want to be a burden, so I'll just go through the back door. Nobody will mind, hopefully.' He walks up to the gate and opens it. As he's walking, he hears a weird noise. At first, it sounds like a fly buzzing, but the closer he gets, the more he realizes what it is. 'Is that a girl moaning?' he wonders. Suddenly, he gasps and thinks, 'Hinata must be sick, too! And I made her watch Sasuke until I got here! I'm such a terrible person!' He increases his pace and almost has a heart attack when he ends up walking in on a shirtless Sasuke and Hinata kissing in the grass.

"Oh my god, I was only gone five minutes!" Itachi yells.

**

* * *

**

NOTE: Gomen nasai!

**I am really sorry if you hate it! If you do, tell me so I can fix it. I usually end up fixing a lot of stuff in my stories.**

**It's 11:35pm, so I can't really tell if it sounds that great right now. Ugh… I'm going to bed. Please review! It would mean so much to me! Like a holiday present. Happy holidays people!**

**Sayonara,**

**~RandomHyuuga**


	10. Hinata's Back

**OH MY GOD! CAN IT BE…? IT IS! IT'S AN UPDATE! FINALLY!**

**Sorry, I just drank some coffee so I'm HYPER! I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry for the wait…WHOA! Has it really been over four months! Yikes… I'm so sorry!**

* * *

Sasuke looks up, startled. "Nii-san! …uh…," he mumbles, looking at himself and Hinata.

"I don't know what to say!" Itachi shouts as he paces the garden. "_What_ do you two think you're doing!"

Sasuke glares at his older brother. 'What does it look like! …Besides, I asked you for advice on girls… Shouldn't you expect this?' Sasuke says nothing as he picks up his blue shirt. He puts it on and hands Hinata her jacket.

"Um… w-what about my shirt?" the blushing girl asks after she puts on her jacket.

Sasuke smirks. He stands up and pulls her shirt out of his pocket. "You'll get this back tomorrow. Meet me an hour before school starts, in the cafeteria, okay?" he says.

Hinata's face turns red as she slowly nods. Sasuke turns to leave. "W-wait! W-why an hour?" she asks timidly.

Sasuke smiles. "I guess you'll just have to show up and find out," he says cheerfully. Hinata starts fidgeting with her fingers. 'This will be easier than I thought…'

Itachi clears his throat loudly, getting their attention. "Let's go home, Sasuke. Suddenly you're not looking very sick," he says dryly.

Sensing his brother's annoyance, Sasuke bends over and gently kisses Hinata on the forehead. "Until tomorrow, my love," he says thoughtfully. Her face goes bright red as he runs up to his brother.

Itachi smiles at Hinata as he closes the door to the back gate. "It was nice seeing you again, Hina-chan."

"Y-yeah…"

"Maybe next time we'll actually have a chance to talk without Sasuke around to try to chew on your face." Itachi laughs when he sees the look on her face. He puts his hand on Sasuke's back and pushes him away from Hinata. "Let's go," he mumbles. When they get out of Hinata's earshot, Itachi turns to face his brother. "'Until tomorrow, my love?'" he questions in a mocking tone.

Sasuke blushes. "S-shut up! I said that to Hinata, not you! You weren't supposed to hear it."

Itachi laughs out loud. Sasuke grumbles and walks ahead of his brother. "M-matte Sasuke! I'm sorry!" he calls after him. He tries to catch up, but Sasuke starts running. "SASUKE!"

* * *

Hiashi frantically runs through the village, trying to find Orochimaru. 'How long is this going to take! I need to find him!' Suddenly, Hiashi hears something strange in the distance.

"...!"

Hiashi turns around just in time to see Inoichi run past him. 'Yamanaka-san?'

"DON'T WORRY, SWEETIE! DADDY'S COMING!" he shouts as he runs in the direction of the flower shop.

'Hmm… maybe Orochimaru is in that direction…' Hiashi follows Inoichi to the shop.

Inoichi kicks down the door and yells in alarm. Ino and Hiashi were about to kiss! Ino immediately moves away in disgust. 'What was I about to do! Oh no, Dad saw! He's going to think I'm-'

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND CORRUPT MY INNOCENT DAUGHTER!" Inoichi screams at the top of his lungs. He walks up to them and pulls his daughter behind him. He presses his index finger into Hiashi's chest. "I should kill you!" he yells.

Hiashi smiles. "You can't kill me. I'm in charge of the Hyuuga clan," he says with a smirk.

"STOP!"

Everyone turns around and sees Hiashi standing in the doorway. "H-Hyuuga Hiashi-san! There are two of you!" Inoichi screams in shock as he looks between the two Hyuugas.

"Are you kidding me! That's obviously the fake one!" the real Hiashi yells. He was too tired from running around the village to care that he wasn't keeping his composure. "I was looking everywhere for him!"

Inoichi's eyes narrow as he stares at the Hiashi in the doorway. "If you're the real Hyuuga Hiashi, why didn't you use the Byakugan to find the fake one?" he asks.

Hiashi pauses. 'Why didn't I think of that!'

"The fact that you didn't means that you're the fake one!" Inoichi says with a nod.

Hiashi starts freaking out. 'Oh no! How am I going to convince him! Oh! I've got it!'

The fake Hiashi smirks. 'Those idiots think I'm the real Hiashi! Even with this awesome facial hair!'

"Hey, Yamanaka-san! Why would the real Hiashi try to kiss your daughter?"

Inoichi stops. "You have a point there." He turns to the fake Hiashi. "And I could have sworn you didn't have any facial hair the other day!"

Hiashi runs up behind Orochimaru and steals his wallet back. "Looks like you won't need that disguise anymore!" he says as he pockets the wallet.

Orochimaru scowls and transforms back to normal. "You pest!"

"Whoa! You really aren't the real Hiashi!" Inoichi yells.

Hiashi slaps himself on the forehead. 'Baka...'

Orochimaru runs towards a window that is not broken. "See you soon, Hiashi-san!" He crashes through the window and runs down the street.

"Damn, he got away!" Hiashi yells in annoyance. "Well, at least he doesn't look like me anymore."

* * *

Hinata slowly opens the door to her house. "I'm back," she says quietly. Within seconds, everyone in the house stampedes over to her. She is bombarded with questions.

"What happened?"

"Did he touch you?"

"Where did he go?"

"Do you know someone who can fix this doorknob?"

Hinata laughs nervously. "Nothing happened. We just talked," she says.

"Aw, that's no fun!" Anko says with a pout.

Kakashi puts his hand on Anko's head and pushes her onto the couch. "Just sit and please don't say anything."

"Okay," she says quietly.

"So, nothing happened?" Neji asks curiously.

"Nope."

"Well, that's kind of boring," he says in shock.

"NII-SAN!"

"What? He broke the door just to talk to you? That's kind of lame! Does he have anger issues?"

Hinata sighs and sits on the couch next to Anko. "Er, I think it's time we all go," Sakura says.

"Why?" Naruto asks.

Sakura punches him in the face. "BECAUSE THINGS ARE REALLY AWKWARD RIGHT NOW!" Everyone is silent as they stare at Sakura. "I mean...we've stayed here long enough!" she says and smiles nervously.

The others nod in agreement and stand up. "Thanks for today. It was really fun!" Tenten says happily.

"No problem!" Kakashi says right as Hinata opens her mouth.

'Oh yeah...sensei did all of this.'

"DAMN YOU!" Neji yells at Kakashi. "You don't invite people into someone's house without their permission!"

"I thought I was in charge," he says.

"YOU WEREN'T!" Neji shouts.

"Oh," Kakashi says sadly.

Hinata feels a twinge of guilt, so she hugs Kakashi. "I'm sorry, sensei. You can invite anyone you want over here whenever you want."

Kakashi smiles. "Thanks, Hinata-chan. I think I might do just that."

Neji's eyes widen. "Oh no! I forbid!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you, Neji! You aren't speaking into the microphone!" Kakashi shouts happily as he runs out of the house.

Neji growls and clenches his fist. "NEJI HYUUGA WILL HAVE HIS REVENGE! HE ALWAYS DOES!" he shouts.

Hanabi hits Neji on the head. "Calm down, Nii-san!"

"Ow!"

She pulls him into the kitchen. "Let's get started on cleaning the kitchen."

"By that, do you mean just me?"

"Wow, you catch on fast!" Hanabi says happily and she pats him on the back. She leaves the room as Neji sadly starts wiping some red stuff off of the wall.

Anko turns to Hinata and smiles. "You can tell me! I swear I won't tell anyone else! Not even Kakashi!"

Hinata smiles nervously. 'She didn't leave...'

"Please?" Anko asks with sparkles in her eyes.

Hinata sighs. "Okay, but only if you don't tell anyone."

"I promise!"

**

* * *

**

Once again, I am extremely sorry for not updating! On the bright side, it's summer vacation for me, so I should be able to update more often. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Sayonara,**

**~RandomHyuuga**


End file.
